


Ratsastustunti

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ei kyse ollut siitä, että hän olisi ollut vain ottamassa. Professorinajastus amnestusvain teki asioiden selittelyn helpommaksi.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gilderoy Lockhart





	Ratsastustunti

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. En nyt laittanut virallista varoitusta, mutta jonkinlaista hyväksikäyttöhän tässä harrastetaan. Huumorin varjolla toki!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Hermione sulki oven hiljaa perässään. Käytävien vaimeat äänet lakkasivat tyystin kuulumasta, mutta varmemmaksi vakuudeksi hän asetti mykistysloitsun huoneeseen.

Professori Lockhart nukkui selällään, raajat hujan hajan, kasvot tyyntyneinä leppoiseen hymyyn. Hermione muisti nähneensä märkiä unia lähinnä itsevarmasta professori Lockhartista, mutta vaihtoehdot olivat tässä vaiheessa vähissä. Ehkäpä jostain vaaleiden hiussuortuvien alta löytyisi vielä potkua. Joka tapauksessa professori oli ulkoisesti samanlainen kuin Hermione muisti ja se oli tärkeintä. Vihdoinkin hän saisi kokea, millaista seksi oli professori Lockhartin kanssa.

Ei kyse ollut siitä, että hän olisi ollut vain ottamassa. Professorin _ajastus amnestus_ vain teki asioiden selittelyn helpommaksi.

Hermione tiputti kaapunsa yltään ja riisui loputkin vaatteensa. Hän veti Lockhartin lakanat syrjään ja asettui hajareisin tämän ylle. Hän alkoi napittaa vaaleansinistä, sieppilintujen täplittämää flanellikaapua auki, kiireettä, hieroen hitaasti märkää vakoaan Lockhartin pikkuhiljaa heräävään aamuseisokkiin.

"Mmhh", professori Lockhart sanoi ja haukotteli leveästi.

"Shh", Hermione kuiskasi ja siveli harvan, kullanhohtoisen nukan peittämää rintakehää. Lihaksia ei juuri tuntunut, mutta iho oli ihmeellisen pehmeää. Se tuntui paremmalta kuin hänen kuvitelmansa koskaan.

"Ahhh", Lockhart mumisi jo melkein heränneenä.

"Professori Lockhart", Hermione kuiskasi ja painoi lanteitaan tiukemmin allaan nytkähtelevää elintä vasten.

Gilderoy Lockhart avasi siniset silmänsä ja tuijotti iloisen yllättynyt hymy kasvoillaan päällään istuvaa naista.

"Äiti?"

"Ei, professori Lockhart", Hermione hymisi ja kohottautui vetämään Lockhartin pyjamakaavun pois. "Mmm, mitäs täältä löytyy."

Lockhart katsoi jalkojensa välissä terhakkaana sojottavaa yksisilmäistä olentoa.

"Sen nimi on Argh", Lockhart sanoi pontevasti. "Se on yleensä pienempi, mutta joskus se innostuu. Minusta tuntuu, että asiaan liittyvät pyöreät posket, mutta en ole aivan varma."

Hermione tarttui punertavaan penikseen ja puristi sitä kevyesti.

"ARGH!" Lockhart parahti ja ahmaisi syvään henkeä.

"Kyllä, juuri se, professori Lockhart."

"Te... umm... taidattekin olla vanhoja tuttuja", Lockhart huohotti ja tuijotti ilahtuneena, kun Hermione otti Arghin suuhunsa. Mikä tunne! Mikä imu! Miten pehmeä suu kummallisella naisella olikaan!

Juuri kun Lockhart alkoi tuntea outoa poltetta vatsanpohjassaan, aivan kuin jokin olisi miltei räjähtämäisillään, Hermione päästi täyteen mittaan kasvaneen Arghin suustaan ja kiipesi takaisin Lockhartin päälle.

"Tekisitkö tuon vielä uudestaan? Minusta tuntuu, että Argh piti siitä paljon", Lockhart kysyi ja kokeili hurmaavaa hymyään naiseen.

"Tämä tuntuu vielä paremmalta", Hermione kuiskasi ja hieroi itseään Lockhartin värisevää elintä vasten. "Saanko?"

Lockhart hymyili leveää hymyä, niin että jokainen valkoinen hammas välkehti.

"Nimikirjoituksenko? Odota, haen kynän", Lockhart innostui ja yritti nousta ylös.

"Ei, professori Lockhart. En halua nimikirjoitusta", Hermione nauroi.

Lockhartin suupielet valahtivat hetkeksi alaspäin, mutta kun Hermione vei Arghin liukkaalle aukolleen ja otti sen sisäänsä hitaasti, niin hitaasti, Lockhartin suu pyöristyi täydelliseksi o-kirjaimeksi.

"Ooooohhhh!"

"Mmmhh", Hermione voihkaisi ja ratsasti professorillaan kuin vikuroivalla kentaurilla.

Lockhart unohti ajatella, sillä naisen sisällä liukuminen tuntui paremmalta kuin ihailijakirjeen saapuminen Gladys Gudgeonilta. Ja kun Argh hetken kuluttua räjähti, Lockhart näki tähtiä. Kirkkaampia kuin salamavalot konsanaan.

"Kiitos, professori Lockhart", Hermione huohotti ja nousi ylös sängyltä. "Tämä oli todella ikimuistoista."

Lockhart ei vastannut, hänellä oli liian kiire opetella jälleen hengittämään. Argh vetäytyi hiljalleen takaisin normaaliin olomuotoonsa ja kun Hermione oli saanut vaatteet ylleen, Lockhart kohottautui istualleen yllättyneenä. Hän oli näköjään saanut vieraan!

"Hyvää päivää, haluatko nimikirjoitukseni?"

Hermione hymyili surullisesti ja pudisti päätään. Ehkä oli kuitenkin parempi, ettei professori muistaisi käynnistä mitään.

"En, professori Lockhart. Minä sain jo mitä halusin."

Lockhart väläytti epävarman hymyn ja tassutteli kohti kylpyhuonetta. Virtsaaminen olikin tällä kertaa helppoa, kun kaapu ei rajoittanut liikkumista, ja kaaviokuvat auttoivat — kuten aina.


End file.
